frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshmallow's relationships
This page is a compilation of Marshmallow's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. As the guard of Elsa's ice palace, Marshmallow was aggressive and pitted himself against any intruders. Allies Elsa Marshmallow was immensely loyal to his creator; just moments after his creation, he busied himself with carrying out Elsa's desire to have Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from the palace. He later defended the palace from the intrusion of Hans, a group of royal guards, and the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. Though serving as Elsa's guard brought out his angry side, Marshmallow was nonetheless devoted to his duties and even enjoyed his job.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 46. Neutral Anna Marshmallow and Anna's relationship could be seen as an enemy pairing, especially when Anna shows a degree of ambivalence towards the snowman. However, this is not the case; although he did pursue her after she threw a snowball at him, when he finally caught up with her, he only reiterated his previous point to "go away", only this time telling them not to come back. He then allowed for her and Kristoff to get away. Once she no longer presented herself as an intruder, Marshmallow no longer had any reason to show ill feeling towards the princess. Kristoff The same is true of Kristoff; although he did not provoke the snowman, he was still seen as the accomplice by Marshmallow. But, again, when the two parted, there was no reason for Marshmallow to have any grievance with the ice-harvester. Olaf Marshmallow and Olaf are mutually connected through Elsa, who created the two of them. This, however, plays no role in their relationship, with Marshmallow seeing Olaf as an intruder along with Anna and Kristoff. Marshmallow took advantage of the Olaf's breakable nature, tossing his constituent parts at the others. Marshmallow then later met Olaf at the cliff edge; he saw Olaf as no obstacle, and went on with trying to retrieve the escaping Anna and Kristoff. However, Olaf remained persistent, grabbing a hold of Marshmallow's left knee. Seeing him as nothing more than a nuisance, a few shakes of Marshmallow's leg saw Olaf fall over the cliff edge. Ultimately, no harm came of the smaller snowman, and with him no longer presenting himself as an intruder, Marshmallow did not see him as an issue any longer. Enemies Duke of Weselton's bodyguards Marshmallow encountered the Duke's bodyguards at the palace. Oblivious to their true intent, he viewed them as intruders like the rest. After the guards had fired their crossbows at the giant, Marshmallow displayed his prowess through a roar, growing spikes, and then swiping the two men into a pile of snow. Marshmallow then drew his attention to the others; however, the pair quickly recovered upon noticing Elsa at the palace doors. They got to their feet to run after her, slipping past Marshmallow, who remained unaware. Hans , though he was unable to land a blow.]] Marshmallow also came into contact with Hans at the steps of Elsa's palace. When he approached the steps Hans prompted Marshmallow to reveal himself. Hans staid his hand to allow for the guards to use projectile weapons, which proved to be futile. Some guards were then thrown by Marshmallow to the ground, with Hans only narrowly avoiding the strike. They continued to battle, with Marshmallow trying to pound Hans with his huge fists. The prince then manged to dodge another strike and, regaining his sword, cut through Marshmallow's left leg. The giant snowman began to stumble back towards the chasm; he then made one last attempt to stop the men, taking a swing at the staircase. This act nearly brought Hans down with him, however the prince managed to recover and grab onto the railings. References Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships